PMD: Team Zeta
by gojiratoho25
Summary: Working title at the moment. Basic set up, a Snivy wants to join a guild, and he meets a Whimsicott and a Grovyle who agree to join him. Nothing major for a bit. Gets better later on. Rated T for violence, personal displays of affection, and some illegal stuff. Enjoy! R&R please.
1. Formation of a Great Partnership

Ray Tanaka: Hey everyone, I have now started my first attempt at a Pokemon Mystery Dungeon story. In this story, it takes place in Japan with all the landmarks and the cities are much smaller. See, in this story the pokemon live in cities, and the city size of most building stops at about 50 feet, or 5 stories.

Darkrai: Don't forget the Legendary Guilds.

Ray: Don't worry, that's covered in the story.

Darkrai: Alright, well the author doesn't own Pokemon.

* * *

_**Formation of a Great Partnership**_

It was a beautiful day in the forests of Japan, about five to seven miles from the small city of Tokyo. In this forest, a Snivy that had a tail that was a bit longer than usual and was wearing a red scarf around his neck was walking around, looking at the ground for anything that might be interesting.

This was Ray the Snivy, a strange and curious case for a pokemon to those who would know him. Ray was special, since he was born autistic and was a bit on the wild side when it came to his life. Ever since he was young, he wanted to make an impact on the world by joining one of the legendary guilds as a member of an Exploration Team.

While he was looking at the ground for what he was interested in, he suddenly butts heads with another pokemon and both Ray and the new pokemon grab their noggins as it throbs in pain. Ray opens his eyes and sees the pokemon in front of him, which is a shiny Whimsicott with an orange bowtie on her cotton. The Whimsicott opens its eyes, revealing them to be baby blue instead of the usual orange.

"Ow…" both pokemon groan as they continue to hold onto their heads.

"Sorry, I didn't see you," Ray says to the Whimsicott, who looks at him and smiles.

"Don't worry about it," the Whimsicott says in a feminine voice, "I wasn't looking either."

Ray smiles as well and shakes his head, trying to make the pain go away. Perhaps it will go away if he continues the conversation.

"Well, this is an unusual way of meeting you…" Ray starts, waiting for her answer.

The Whimsicott tilts her head out of curiosity, before catching on and says, "Leafy, and it's nice to meet you…"

"Ray."

"Well, Ray," Leafy speaks up, "What are you doing way out here?"

"Well, I was looking for possible candidates for an Exploration Team," Ray answers before looking down and says sadly, "So far no one has accepted my offering."

Leafy looked at Ray with sympathy, since a lot of other pokemon are willing to give anything up to become part of an Exploration Team. Suddenly, an idea popped into her head and was, to her, the right choice to make for this situation.

"Well, are you going to ask me?" She spoke with excitement.

Ray looked up with a hint of hurt in his eyes, as he asked, "Well, would you like to join me in an Exploration Team?"

"Heck yeah I will!" Leafy exclaimed, giving Ray his smile back and his excitement to have a team member.

"Thank you so much," Ray shouted as he hugged her, "You don't know how much this means to me!"

The Whimsicott blushed at his action, but she smiled and patted the Snivy on the back. Ray let go of Leafy before saying, "Come on, I know the way to the Victory Guild!"

"The Victory Guild!?" Leafy shouted with worry, "Ray, I know we've only met, but you're seriously thinking about us joining the guild run by Victini! That's one of the hardest guilds to get into, let alone qualify for!"

"Yeah, but that's always been my dream," Ray replies, "I've always wanted to join the Victory Guild, no matter what!"

"What's the 'Victory Guild'?"

Both Ray and Leafy stopped talking and looked around, wondering who was talking to them. Both pokemon looked through bushes, before Ray gasped at what he saw and motioned for Leafy to come over to him. The Whimsicott walked up to where Ray was and looked before she stared in awe at what she was seeing.

The creature lying down on the ground was a Grovyle, but it was much, MUCH different from any regular Grovyles. Instead of the two leafs, it has an actual tail that was the same length as its body. The stem on its head was gone, and instead it was replaced with maple leafs that sprouted in a row from its back and tail, each one about eight inches tall. On its left arm was a black armband with the following characters in white:

ゴジラ

Ray stepped out of the bushes and walked up to the strange Grovyle, before asking, "Are you the one asking about the Victory Guild?"

The Grovyle looked up at the snake, before speaking up in a masculine voice.

"Yeah, I overheard you and your friend talking about making an Exploration Team and how you wanted to join the 'Victory Guild'."

"Well, the Victory Guild is one of the guilds ran by legendaries," Ray states, answering the Grovyle's question. "Each legendary runs his or her own guild, each of which is very hard to get into and those that join are considered high-ranking teams from the get-go."

The Grovyle nods as he takes all this information in, before he pushes himself off the ground and stands up on his legs. His posture was weird for a Grovyle, since he stood up straight with his tail acting like a counter-balance.

"Perhaps you would like one more team member, Ray was it?" The Grovyle asks.

"Of course there's room for another member!" Ray exclaims, hugging the Grovyle suddenly, "And yes, I'm Ray and this is Leafy."

The Whimsicott bowed her head before saying, "Nice to meet you."

Ray let go of the Grovyle before the two waited for an answer, which came a few seconds later.

"Nice to meet you too, Leafy. My name's Kyle."

"Well, Kyle, Leafy," Ray exclaims with a smile, "Let's head off to the Victory Guild and make an Exploration Team!"

Ray walks off in the direction towards their destination, while Leafy and Kyle at first stay behind.

"He likes to hug, apparently," Kyle says to Leafy.

"I'll give you one thing," Leafy replies, "He's behavior is unique."

"Hey, you guys coming or what!"

Leafy and Kyle turn to see Ray about fifty feet ahead of them and the two grass-types quickly take off to catch up.

* * *

Half an hour later, the trio arrive forty feet in front of a building that looks like a football stadium and just as large as one. The trio marvel at it, but Ray was focusing on the twenty-foot "V" that was painted on the front.

"Well, here it is," Ray speaks up, "The Victory Guild."

"How do you know it's the right guild?" Kyle and Leafy asks their friend, who points at a sign that says the following:

Victory Guild

40 feet ahead

"Okay, I didn't see that," Kyle says, embarrassed about the sign.

"Don't worry," Ray replies, "I didn't see the sign either when I first found the guild, so no worries."

The trio take one last look at the guild, before Leafy says, "Well, let's get this over with."

The trio walks up, where a Magmar was guarding the entrance.

"Halt," the Magmar shouts, "What business do you three have here!"

"We're here to join!" Ray shouts to the Magmar.

"In that case," the Magmar says before getting out of the way, "Proceed to your opponent."

The trio enters the guild, when the Magmar closes the guild behind them and the trio find themselves standing opposite a Glaceon.

"Potential recruits?" The Glaceon asks, with the trio nodding. "Well, time to see what you got."

"We're boned," Ray whispers, as the battle gets underway.

* * *

Victini: Come on, you stopped at the best part!

Ray Tanaka: Yeah, I know, I'm evil.

Victini: Am I in the next chapter?

Ray: Yes, and those who know what Kyle's armband says, don't soil the fun for those who don't. That's just rude. Until next time!


	2. First Impressions

Ray Tanaka: Alright everyone! Here's the next chapter for my PMD story.

Victini: And I'm in it!

Ray: Along with a few cameos of future characters.

Victini: The writer does not own pokemon. Otherwise, Ash's Grovyle would have fallen for a Kirlia instead of a Meganium.

* * *

_**First Impressions**_

"**Ice Shard**!" The Glaceon shouts in a masculine voice, before launching ice shards at the three grass-type pokemon.

Ray quickly ducks down to the ground, while Leafy jumps to the left to dodge the attack. Unlike the others, Kyle stands his ground and gets hit by the attack. While it was effective against him, the strange grovyle didn't show any sign of weakness.

"You, sir," the Glaceon remarks, "Are the first grass-type to just take on my Ice Shard."

"I've been known to take attacks without flinching," Kyle replies, before Ray gets back to his feet before shouting, "**Leaf Tornado**!"

The Snivy is quickly surrounded by leafs before the tornado of leafs make its way to the Glaceon and lands a hit, but doesn't really harm the ice-type. The Glaceon glares at the Snivy, before runs up to the snake.

"**Gust**!" Leafy shouts, before a blast of wind went from the cotton on her back and smacked into the Glaceon. The eeveelution is blown off his feet and smacks into the far wall. Landing on his feet, the Glaceon turns towards the Whimsicott before Leafy shouts, "**Solarbeam**!"

The Whimsicott gathers energy to her cotton before launch the beam from her mouth. Before the attack reached the Glaceon, said pokemon quickly shouts, "**Barrier**!"

A semi-transparent barrier appeared in front of the Glaceon and protects the eeveelution from the Solarbeam. When the attack ended and the protective barrier fell, the Glaceon runs up to Leafy shouting "**Bite**!"

The ice-type bit down on his opponent, but not his intended target. The bitten foe was Kyle, who had placed his right arm in the way of Leafy. Much like the Ice Shard, Kyle doesn't show any pain. The Glaceon let go of the arm, before Ray extended two **Vine Whips** and smacks the eeveelution with his vines.

The Glaceon turns towards the Snivy, before performing a **Quick Attack** and smacking himself into the snake-like pokemon. Ray is knocked backwards and hits the left wall hard, before slumping to the ground.

"**Leaf Blade**!" Kyle shouts, before running to the Glaceon and slicing into the Glaceon's side with his leafs. Before the Glaceon could focus on the grovyle, Ray runs up to the eeveelution and performs a **Tackle**, which results in Ray and the Glaceon to smack their heads together.

Both the Glaceon and Ray walk away from each other dazed, before Kyle performs an **X-Scissor** and slices an "X" on the Glaceon and Leafy performs another **Gust** that launches the Glaceon to the far wall. While all this is happening, Ray falls down as he holds his head still dazed from the blow to his head.

Leafy helps Ray get his focus back and helps him back to his feet, while Kyle stands in front of the two as a defensive barrier. The Glaceon weakly gets to his feet before he starts walking to the trio, while he is shaking from the barrage of attacks that the trio has performed on him.

The Glaceon walks up to the trio and says, "You know, I have never gotten as battered by any potential recruits than you three have put me through just now."

Ray's eyes open up in shock.

"Does that mean…"

"Welcome to the Victory Guild, you guys," the Glaceon tells the trio and walks up to the door on the far wall.

The Glaceon knocks on the door with his left front paw, which causes the door to open revealing a Sneasel with blue eyes and gold bracelets behind the door.

"Doyle, what's wrong with you?" The Sneasel asks, before looking behind him and sees the three grass-types.

"New recruits, Sara," the Glaceon named Doyle says, "If you need me, I'll head to the medical center."

"You do that," Sara replies, before turning to the other pokemon and continues. "Hello there, my name is Sara, the secretary of Victini."

"Nice to meet you, Sara," Kyle says as he holds his hand out.

The Grovyle shakes hands with the Sneasel before he continues.

"My name is Kyle, this is Ray the Snivy, and this is Leafy the Whimsicott."

"Nice to meet you," Leafy greets Sara.

"Hello!" Ray shouts, spooking Sara.

"Alright, now with the introductions done with," Sara says, "Please follow me."

Sara leads the trio into the main building, with many stores and sitting areas scattered around the place. As the three follow the Sneasel, Leafy sights a Lucario sitting next to a shiny Lopunny as he plays a game with a shiny Raichu. Ray looks over to his right and views a Breloom with a yellow scarf talking to a Greninja wearing a white armband on its left arm.

Kyle just takes quick glances around him, noticing that some of the pokemon are meeting his glance back with curiosity. As he quickly looks to his right at one point, the Grovyle makes eye contact with a black Marowak who just nods its head before rejoining a conversation with a Totodile wearing a grey vest. As Sara continues to lead the trio, Leafy looks to her left and views a Fennekin wearing orange glasses nuzzling a Froakie who returns the nuzzle with a kiss.

After several more minutes, Sara and the trio reach a door with an emblem of a "V" incased in fire on the door. Sara knocks on the door before a voice says from the other side, "Come in."

Sara opens the door for the trio and lets them in, revealing a room with a staircase to another floor on the left side, bookcases filled to the brim with books on the right side, and bookcases filled with plants and artifacts on the back of the room. Smack dap in the middle of the room is a desk with a house plant on the left side and on the right side is a computer monitor in front of a keyboard. Behind the desk is a black chair, with Victini standing on it looking at the monitor.

"Sir," the Sneasel says getting Victini to look away from the monitor, "We have new recruits for the guild."

"Excellent," Victini says, "You may be excused, Sara."

Sara nods her head before opening the door to go and closing it behind her, leaving Kyle, Leafy, and Ray in the room with Victini.

"Alright," Victini speaks up, "So you three want to join the guild, correct?"

"Yes!" Ray exclaims loudly, causing the other three pokemon to jump slightly at the sudden outburst.

"…Okay, so let's see," Victini says after a few seconds, "I need your names and at least two traits about yourselves."

"Um…why, exactly?" Ray asks, unaware about this part of joining a guild.

"The information that you tell me is how you greet other guild members," Victini answers.

"Alright," Ray replies, "My name is Ray, I'm straight, and I collect objects that are much like claws."

"Okay," Victini says as he types on his computer, "Whose next?"

"I'll go next," Leafy speaks up, "My name is Leafy, I'm bisexual, and I am willing to help anyone."

"Thank you," Victini replies as he continues to type on the computer, "You're up, Mr. Grovyle."

After a few seconds of hesitation, Kyle speaks up.

"My name is Kyle, I'm straight, and I was forced to grow up away from my family."

Victini stopped typing on the computer and looked at Kyle along with Leafy and Ray, shocked that the grovyle said what he had just said. After a few seconds, Victini goes back to typing in the information.

"You were forced to live away from your family?" Ray asks the strange grovyle.

"I don't like to talk about it much," Kyle replies, which causes Ray to look back at Victini without saying anything else.

"Alright, so now that I have your names," Victini tells the trio, "I need a name for your team, and I can't accept 'Team Awesome' or 'Team Pokemon'."

"Team Grass!" Ray exclaims.

"Taken," Victini replies.

"Um…Team Solar?" Ray asks.

"Also taken," Victini answers.

"Team Green?" Leafy asks.

"Taken a few years ago."

"Team Forest." Ray says.

"Taken as well."

"Team Forest Green." Leafy says.

"Taken weeks ago."

"Team Zeta." Kyle finally speaks up.

"Hold on," Victini replies, before turning to the computer and starts looking at several documents.

"Alright," Victini says after a minute, "Zeta is not taken, so I'll take you down as 'Team Zeta'."

Ray quickly winks at Kyle, who returns the wink as Victini continues to type on his computer.

"Alright Team Zeta," Victini tells the trio, "Welcome to the Victory Guild. I hope you enjoy your experience here. You will be sleeping in rooms 5P and 5Q."

"Thank you, Mr. Victini," Ray says as trio make their way out, "Hope you get us a mission soon."

After they leave, Victini looks back at his computer and says, "Alright, let's see if I can win at this solitaire game."

* * *

Ray Tanaka: Hope you guys like the battle scene. It's one of the first times doing something like this.

Doyle the Glaceon: I can't believe I got defeated by grass-types.

Victini: I can't believe he had me do the 'team name taken' skit with the trio.

Ray Tanaka: I can't believe they interrupted you during solitaire.

Kyle the Grovyle: Alright, stop with the "I can't" speak. It's getting annoying.

Ray Tanaka: Alright, well, see you all next time!


End file.
